


还是爱你

by Dayyi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayyi/pseuds/Dayyi
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

楼主（匿名）：不想努力怎么办？

1L：睡觉

2L：别放弃，人生就是要努力！

3L：找富婆

楼主（匿名）：我觉得这个建议很有建设性

5L：楼主找到了，带我一个！！！

6L：+1

7L：+100

8L：你们不能这样！（找到叫我一声...

9L：也不一定是富婆哟~

10L：楼上的，我觉得你在暗示些什么

11L：默默问一句，楼主是男生吗？

楼主（匿名）：是

13L：有钱人可不只有富婆...

14L：55555

15L：这个楼好像被带歪了？

呼~

郑明心看着四处不透光的地下室，又看看手机一封封致歉邮件。这么久了，怎么就没有一家公司肯要自己？

最近倒霉极了，不对应该是从出生到现在一直都倒霉极了

醉酒的父亲终于把虚弱的母亲打跑了，负债累累的家庭终于破碎了，就算成绩好，没钱上大学只好独自出来拼搏，大城市和自己想象中一样繁华却也一样艰难生存。

一年了，来到曼谷整整一年了，没有学历只能干些粗活，但端盘子、洗碗能挣多少钱，更何况自己还想攒钱读大学。

太累了，为什么自己就要活得这么辛苦？

为什么？郑明心打开手机，屏保里的男人，身穿体面的西装，腕带奢侈的手表，冷面的笑容难掩豪门的气质，有一种人他们生来就拥有所有人拼搏一生都得不到的一切。

又是一个四处闲逛在街边找工作的一天...

“停车！停车！我叫你停车啊！”钟鹏拍着司机的肩膀，急的不行。

司机把车刚停下来，钟鹏飞奔跑到郑明心的身边。

“呼呼...呼呼...”

心情郁闷的郑明心正恍惚的走着路，突然一个男人挡在自己面前，半天不说一句话就一直累得喘气，奇怪？

但看男人的身着就能知道，这个人有钱。

吞咽了一下，不知道他要干嘛，郑明心已经脑补出自己坐拥千金的场景。好吧，自己是穷惨了想的太多了。

“那个...呼呼...你好，我叫钟鹏。”

“额...你好。”郑明心显然有些紧张

“我是一名导演，这是我的名片，我电影里面有个角色特别适合你，可以了解一下吗？”

“额...好。”这不是小说里的情节，被自己碰到了？自己终于可以不住冰冷潮湿的地下室了？不用每月交了房租攒下上学的钱后只能吃饭店的剩饭剩菜了？

“那我们找个地方聊聊好吗？”

“额...好。”间接性语言缺失，不知道说什么好，反正自己一无所有，对方看着有钱又不能卖了自己，跟他走或许自己命运转折点来了？

有钱人除了在手机里见过郑明心还是第一次亲眼见到，只在路上见过奔驰，没想到有一天自己也能坐上，只喝过速溶咖啡，原来磨出来的味道是这样的。

“郑先生，您好，请容许我正式的介绍自己一下，我叫钟鹏，是一名导演，大多拍的都是文艺片，现在有部已开机的电影急缺一个角色，希望您考虑一下。”

有钱吗？能给我多少钱？这是郑明心最关心的问题，但还没办法直接问。

“我不会演戏。”

“没关系，本色出演就好，从我在路边看到您一直到现在，您简直就是我电影的那个人！”钟鹏最近为这件事急的不可开交，电影的男一号出车祸了，虽侥幸还有生命迹象，但不知道什么时候能醒，而且就算醒过来也没法演戏了。拍摄进度过半，没想到出了这件事，工作计划全部被打乱，为今之计就是赶紧找到合适的男主加班加点补拍。

但找来的演员没一个符合自己心目中new的形象的，眼前的这个郑明心倒是和new像是一个模子刻出来的。其实这并不是最主要的原因...

new：家境贫寒，但刻苦努力，因为知道自己从小喜欢男孩而自卑，对生活失意淡漠。后来考上大学终于遇到了自己心爱的人，想要在一起却不得不屈服于世俗的压力，两人被迫分手。最后一幕是若干年后，各自成家的两人街头偶遇，回忆年少往事，痛哭过后，走到路口转身分开。

“关于片酬你放心，绝对不会亏待你，而且...”钟鹏打量了一下郑明心，猜到他肯定生活条件不是很理想，“只要你悟性好，我可以让你进演艺圈，虽不能保证你有多出门，但肯定能让你过的比现在好。”

索性自己也走投无路，不如放手一搏，“好，钟导演，我答应您，什么时候进组。”

“如果方便的话，就现在吧。”

湿寒的地下室

没有什么有用的东西，拾几件衣服和生活用品给那个每天和自己动手动脚的猥琐饭店老板辞职之后，郑明心就跟着钟鹏走了。

*

“林阳，你竟然来了？”钟鹏看到投资商兼另一个男主演兼自己的好友，连忙走上前去寒暄。

“助理给我打电话说你找到合适的男一号了？”林阳略有些冷漠，但这算是他最好的语气了，平时他可是连话都懒得说一句，而且一开口绝对冻死一片。

“嗯，我把他叫来。”

“别忘了，再合适，我不满意也不行。”

“绝对包您满意。”

“郑明心，过来一下！”钟鹏喊着

“钟导演，怎么...了？”回应声逐渐减弱，原因就是眼前的这个男人，自己屏保上的那个男人。

林阳：研究生毕业后继承家业不足三年就把公司打造成娱乐圈龙头企业，当然这离不开他父亲提前给他打下的一片江山，从小家庭环境优渥，成绩也是富家公子中少有的出类拔萃，长相堪比娱乐圈最红明星，28岁的年纪说他20出头绝对有人信。

同时，也是郑明心最...说不上喜欢或者爱慕，反正就是最羡慕最嫉妒的那种人。自己除了长得好点，没一样能和他稍微媲美。

“钟鹏！”林阳心头一颤

“怎么了，这你还不满意，那这电影谁也别拍了，我付违约金好了。”钟鹏也就是开开玩笑，自己赔得起林阳吗，但钟鹏保证，林阳对自己选的人绝对满意。

“就他吧。”林阳甩下一句话，就离开了。

“导演...我...”郑明心有些迷茫

“不用理他，他就那样，习惯就好了。我给你安排一个助理，接下来的行程听她的就可以了。”

签完一系列的合同，郑明心算是彻底走不了了，不过自己本就没想离开。但签完合同后，不知道有意无意自己的助理Alice就开始吓自己，说林阳脾气特别不好，如果自己表现不好就会被换掉而且以后绝无翻身的可能。还说假如自己好好表现，前途还有钱途绝对一片光明，因为林阳对每个床伴都很慷慨。

郑明心没被Alice的前半句话吓住，自己过去的生活还有更惨的退步吗？但确实被后一句话吓住了，这个助理什么意思？

...

“导演，搞定。”

“很好，他被吓住了吧，我一看他就是个没经历过事的人，吓吓他绝对会乖乖听话，把林阳房间的房卡给他，告诉他林阳说了不同意就等死吧。”

钟鹏人不坏，但在娱乐圈呆久了谁还没留个心眼，林阳是自己朋友不假但他更是给商人，而且是脾气很差的商人。上次自己把他公司最火的演员潜规则了，不对不是潜规则自己和阿塔潘是真心相爱的，林阳差点没把自己公司砸了，这次他让自己拍的戏拍一半演员还出问题了，自己能不赔偿他吗？

自己是真的很累，这只是部电影，自己虽然演男一号但片酬也就够自己两年的衣食无忧，可两年后呢？继续住地下室？继续被猥琐的老板动手动脚？看着Alice送来的房卡，郑明心不傻，当然明白她什么意思钟鹏什么意思，就是不知道这是不是林阳的意思。

但这是个机会，一个能彻底让自己翻身的机会

论坛里面说不想努力就找个富婆，也不一定是富婆...那一个帅气多金、还特别有钱的总裁，只要自己试一下，以后或许真的就不用努力了？更何况，自己对这个男人是有好感的。

去吧，去了你以后再也不用努力了...

不能去，那和卖身有什么区别！

去吧，卖身不也是靠自己的努力吗？

不能去，就是不能去！

去吧，难道你想回合艾继续过穷苦的日子吗？

不能去，你...

去你的不能去，我不管了，我去！

*

林阳毫不意外郑明心会来，钟鹏和自己什么关系，他能把郑明心弄进组，目的就不单是让他演戏。

摇晃着红酒杯，一口喝下，林阳睥睨了一眼郑明心。像，真像...

“浴室在那边，知道该怎么做吧。”

说实话，郑明心不知道，但还是乖巧的点了点头，还是先去洗澡吧，其他的不知道要干什么。

“多大了？”郑明心出来时林阳就还坐在沙发上，只不过手里的酒杯换成了香烟。

“19。”

“还不错。”钟鹏还知道找个年龄小的，看起来还挺清纯，不过这么小的年纪就出来，估计都是见钱眼开，很好，简单省事。

“我...”见林阳半天没动作郑明心越来越慌，自己本就没底气害怕，本就是为了钱，为了以后能过的轻松一些，但这不代表自己就无所畏惧了，自己从小就在拼命努力生存，但上天不公，自己一直这么艰难的活着，直到今天一个被上帝眷顾的人能让自己有钱，纵使再恐惧也要去尝试。

“躺那里吧。”林阳按灭手中的烟，走过去，扯掉了郑明心的浴巾，然后皱了皱眉，语气不悦，“你不是知道该怎么做吗？”

身体每个角落都接触空气，郑明心冷的有些发抖，而且有些害怕林阳，瑟瑟的回答着，“我就洗了个澡...”

“烦死了，真麻烦。”林阳性格是冷，不是冷血，他并不想上个人还是才19岁的就搞出什么受伤生病的事，拿过床头的润滑液，倒在郑明心的股间，林阳示意郑明心趴着，然后伸进去一根手指。

“唔...”郑明心咬着身下的床单，好奇怪的感觉。

“呵，这才刚开始，就这样了？”林阳好久没见过这么单纯的小孩了，然后直接增加了两根手指，还恶趣味的按了按包裹手指的肠壁。

“呜呜呜...”郑明心紧咬着床单，眼泪在眼眶周围打转却不敢大声叫出来。

有意思，很久没这么有意思了。林阳伸手往前，四处按压，终于在按到某个位置时，郑明心没忍住叫出声来，“啊~好奇怪...”大声叫着，然后小声呜咽，不停抖动。

林阳伸出手，有些嫌弃的看着手上的液体然后抹在郑明心的大腿上，拿起TT带好之后，露出自己早已经雄起的欲望。

刚刚一直被填充的地方突然空虚，有些不适应，见林阳很久没有动作郑明心转身一看，吓得白嫩的脸庞变成惨白色。

林阳和自己身高相仿，没想到身下那物比自己的大好多，绝望的紧闭双眼，把脸沉沉的埋在床铺中间，就像是一个小孩子正紧张的等待着护士的针管，不敢言语只能咬紧牙然后痛苦后流下眼泪。

林阳到不是很着急，自己对床伴很挑剔，几乎看不上几个人，鲜有的做过几次都很不满意，不是对方和自己不契合就是对方太心急就像是自己上了他自己的钱就全转到他的账户里一样。

这么单纯懵懂的小孩林阳还是第一次见过。

玩心大气...

徐徐的送到洞口，不急不慢的顶着，也不插进去，就是停在那里蹭来蹭去，看着身下人的反应。

好难受，真的好难受，一开始是身体上奇怪的感觉，现在就是心里上奇怪的感觉，自己为什么这么想要？自己什么时候变得这么...下贱？好吧，或许从决定来这里的那一刻起，自己骨子里的下贱就可以显露出来了。

“嗯...”郑明心扭着，每当自己往后挪动一点的时候林阳就退后一点，非要两个人保持着连接但不连通的状态。

惨白色的脸已经烧的通红，郑明心完全忘了刚才自己的震惊于害怕，满脑子都是一开始那种舒适又奇怪的填充感，于是一度蹭着身下的被子。

“至于吗？呵？”林阳对郑明心的表现非常满意，按住郑明心不停扭动的身躯，对准之后直接出击，不留一丝余地。

“啊！~”好疼！这是郑明心唯一的想法。但随着林阳的动作，疼痛的感觉几乎可以忽略不计，痛感就是一味作料，使那种冲击感、饱和感更令人沉迷。

啊，的叫声逐渐变了调，从干脆的尖叫变成回荡婉转的呻吟，伴随着林阳一次次的动作，郑明心忍不住一次次的回应他。

夜，还很长。

林阳，还很满意。


	2. 还是爱你（2）

窗帘间的缝隙透过一缕光线，打在郑明心的眼角。

眨着双眼，郑明心昏沉的醒来，“嘶~”浑身酸软，尤其是下半身不太舒服，不是，这似乎也是一种舒服的感觉？

顺着眼前正对、紧抱自己的棱角分明的脸庞向下看，胸口是昨天他强迫自己亲吻留下的痕迹、腹部有一滩白色的液体？...然后...然后...!

不舒服又舒服的原因找到了

林阳那物，还没从自己的身体里拿走...

一股强烈的羞耻感涌上心头，昨晚是自己的第一次，后来似乎迷迷糊糊就睡着了，或者是昏过去了...总之没想到醒来是这幅光景。

郑明心缓缓地移动着身体，想要把身体里的那物抽出去，忍着腰间的疼痛、振作着眩晕的脑袋、克服心中的障碍，郑明心屏住呼吸无声的动作着。

大气不敢喘半口，进程已经过半了

期间，郑明心的双眼就没离开过身下，歇息的功夫活动一下脖子，额...对上了林阳含笑的双眼。

见郑明心看向自己，林阳立刻板起脸

郑明心以为自己看错了，也对，林阳怎么会笑呢？

但...重点似乎不在这里...

“难道不爽吗？这么小心翼翼的想退走？”林阳语气似乎有些不悦？但其实林阳的心中满是好奇，以前自己床上的人不是放荡着一直想要就是含蓄的暗示自己能否多些给予，郑明心是唯一一个主动来找自己却又如此羞涩的。

“不是...我没有...”被发现的郑明心离刻红透了脸颊，水灵灵的大眼睛在浓密的眼睫毛下瑟缩着。

作为自己的金主，自己怎么敢反驳他，郑明心明白自己此时的身处地位，但又还没适应24个小时前自己还是单身近二十年连手淫都没有过的情事小白，一大早这么突然、这么刺激，谁受得了啊。

“没有是吧。”林阳移开不知道为什么正搭在郑明心腰间的手，用另一只手撑起身子，但两人的身下始终没有分开。

林阳起身，郑明心明显的感受到体内的东西也跟着动了起来，或者说是摩擦？硬挺的r柱越发明显的胀大，旋转着在自己的肠壁里运作。

下意识的扯过身旁的被，郑明心把自己通红的脸埋在里面，连一根头发都没再露出来。林阳倒也没说什么，只是嘴角轻微的扯动然后拍拍郑明心的大腿，示意他躺平，自己好压在他的身上。

郑明心配合着，但依旧没有动静

之后，林阳也没了动静。

？

房间里突然安静，若不是身下还有那种真切的饱和感，郑明心一定以为林阳离开了。所以，现在是什么情况？黑暗中的郑明心并不知道被子外的林阳正计算着如何让郑明心乖乖自己露出头，想着这个小孩真的很有意思。

无关长相...

刚刚自己已经把林阳那物从身体里抽出一半了，所以现在，自己身体即空虚又肿胀。真想让林阳再往里一些，可他偏偏又没了动静，自己又不敢说什么。

林阳就静静的看着身下小孩的反应，其实自己现在是在强忍，郑明心的身体太柔软了，吸的自己还没全部进入就想要释放了，但这关乎男人颜面，怎么可以？！

两个人僵持着保持这个姿势，直到林阳见郑明心没反应终于没了耐心，缓慢的、轻轻地深入然后根据昨晚的记忆突然碾压到一个点上。

“呜~”被子下面传来闷闷的呻吟声，郑明心的眼泪都要流出来了，但又心里却想着让林阳继续。

林阳稍微放纵自己一点点就停了下来，然后看着郑明心在自己身下扭动，嘴角上扬的更明显了。

“说话。”林阳用力顶了一下

“嗯~~”郑明心受到刺激哼叫着，但不知道说什么，情欲似乎已经贯穿了大脑，自己快要失去意识了。

“说话。”林阳再次用力，冷着声音说着

“林总~”郑明心咬着牙勉强的吐出两个字，自己现在满脑子只有两个字[想要]

林阳被郑明心呻吟出的这两个字刺激的险些射出，心中略有些恼火，便掀开郑明心身上的被子，手指在他胸口的两处粉红色打转，待小樱桃挺起时又搓揉按压起来。但身下也没停止挑逗，隔一小会就顶一下肠壁某处敏感的一点。

郑明心被玩弄的浑身发软，喘息声也起起伏伏

见状，林阳起身离开郑明心，坐在一旁玩味的看着他。

身体四处被点火却没人替他消火，身下的小洞一张一翕在渴望着什么。

“林总~”我好难受~但仅存的一点意识告诉自己不能这样

“想要么？”

。。。郑明心吞咽着，然后颤巍的答道，“想~”

“求我。”

“我求您...”

“什么？”

“上我 ...啊~”

郑明心话音还没落，林阳就冲上前去动作起来，每一下都到最深处，快速用力的抽插着。

“啊...唔...啊~”破碎的话语从口中流出，郑明心的身体随着林阳在不停的上下挪动。

终于，在奋力耕耘几百下后，林阳结束了这场运动。

看着躺在床上身体潮红、腿间满是液体、胸口红点挺立的小孩，林阳在想要不要抱他去洗澡，看样子这个小孩应该没有力气起身了。但自己从来没有给谁洗过澡，更别提这种自己花钱睡的人了。

做完还负责清理，自己还是金主吗？

不管那么多，林阳自顾自的洗了澡。换上昨晚助理准备好的一身西装，看着还在床上一脸疲惫的小孩，林阳暗自叹气，接着给钟鹏打了电话。

“今天郑明心的戏份取消。”

钟鹏能不知道发生什么了吗，只是有些惊讶林阳竟然会亲自替郑明心打这通电话。

“好，那叫他明天来吧。”

今天公司还有事，林阳转身便下楼离开了。

林阳终于走了，郑明心勉强撑起身子忍着身下的疼痛一瘸一拐的走进浴室。扶着墙壁，闭着眼睛把食指和中指送到后庭，一进一出清理着。

羞耻让自己难以下手，肿痛让自己不忍动手。但今天的戏份郑明心不想推掉，自己进组第一天怎么能不去呢？自己还指着这份工作赚钱呢，以前什么苦没吃过，更何况现在只是...只是...被上了一晚...而已。

洗漱完毕、换好衣服后，郑明心照照镜子

幸好林阳没再自己身上留下痕迹，也对，他怎么会亲吻自己呢？

长呼一口气，郑明心强忍疼痛去了片场。

*

“你怎么来了？林阳不是说...？”

“钟导演我没事，林总就是...我真的没事。”钟鹏看自己的眼神真是把自己羞臊坏了，自己解释时也有些语无伦次，而且林阳为自己请假，自己真的想不出来理由。

“那好吧，来都来了，这段戏结束之后，你再上。”

“好的。”郑明心和钟鹏说完之后就跟着Alice到一旁休息了，顺便背会台词。

这段戏比较简单，和自己高中生活所差无几。就是明明男主努力学习不招惹别人，却因打扮寒酸、而且喜欢班级里一个男生在被人发现之后，近乎全班同学对他都无情践踏、嘲讽、欺压，甚至老师知道他的情况后建议他休学回家一段时间，意思不要他吓到其他同学。

自己上学时也确实因为父母家庭的原因受同学白眼、厌恶，这种心情自己能够理解。钟鹏说的没错，这个角色确实和自己挺像的。

一天的戏也就顺理的拍完了，钟鹏对郑明心赞不绝口，感叹他非常有天赋。虽然角色本身有些贴近郑明心，但那毕竟不是他，所以当郑明心完美的诠释出人物性格特点时，钟鹏惊讶不已。

“钟导演谬赞了，我先回去了，再巩固一下明天的台词。”

“好，让Alice带你回酒店吧。”

于是郑明心终于回到属于自己的房间了，浑身还疼的要命，尤其是整整一天自己就没停下来休息过，钟鹏说这部戏其他场景基本拍完缺的都是补拍自己的镜头，也就是自己要连轴转拍戏了。

好累，头疼、身体也疼、身下那处...更别提了

自己又要加班加点拍戏，又要在林阳需要自己的时候过去。为了钱，真是太不容易了。

但换个角度看，这钱来的也是很容易...今天自己的账户上就多了50万泰铢。

自己来曼谷一年也没攒下5万铢，现在就...睡了一觉就有这么多钱了？！

初尝甜头，郑明心第一次知道钱能来的这么轻松，而且自己也确实从中体验了从未有过的感觉，一种像毒药一样迷人的感觉。


	3. Chapter 3

郑明心躺在床上背着第二天的剧本，事实上他的记忆力很好，基本看一两遍就记住了，但是秉着负责的态度还是多巩固几次好在明天不出差错。

快十点钟了，有些困了，毕竟昨晚。。。还是很累的

“You always be my Day1...”

这么晚了谁来的电话，郑明心奇怪的想着，但也接听了这个陌生来电。

“谁让你走了！”电话那边传来低沉的怒吼声，“没经过我的同意就去剧组拍戏，晚上还不回来！”

“我...我...”郑明心一时也不知道说些什么好。

“还不快过来。”林阳说完这句话就把电话关了，留郑明心颤抖的拿着手机不知接下来该如何是好。

思前想后，还是换了身衣服去了不远处的另一个酒店。

虽然身下还是很疼，但林阳的话自己不敢不听。

*

郑明心拿着Alice之前给自己的房卡，果然还能打开房门，进去之后前厅没有人，进了卧室才听见浴室传来的水声。

没过一会，林阳便出来了。

“这么慢，下次...以后你就搬到这里吧。”

“我...”郑明心恐慌的说不出话来。

“去洗澡。”林阳看都没看郑明心一眼，坐在沙发上打开电视，看着娱乐新闻。和往常一样，都是赞扬自己公司的报导。

郑明心胆战心惊的去洗澡了，泡在温热的水，后穴的疼痛被放大的更加清晰，面色潮红的坐着，闭着眼睛想要捋顺复杂的思绪。

在听到林阳不耐烦的催促时，郑明心赶紧围着浴巾就出去了。

看着林阳渐渐逼近，郑明心缩了缩后穴，好疼！今天肯定是不行了，再做就...绝对是不行了。

林阳一手捧着郑明心的脸，一手扯掉了浴巾。

“林总！”

“做什么！”林阳兴致刚起，就被打断，很是不高兴。

“我...不行...不能再...”

“你说什么？”郑明心碎碎的念叨着，林阳根本没听清几个字。

“我...后面疼的不行，今天不能再做了...”郑明心轻轻地推着压在自己身上的林阳，不敢用力。

“我看看。”林阳把郑明心整个人翻过去，把两团雪白的肉揉到两边，看着那红肿的一点，想着，这也没什么的。

不过，看着身下这个正在颤抖的男孩，算了，就是个孩子，今天先放过他。

但，自己今天...看着身下已有了抬头迹象的兄弟，林阳想了想，“今天可以不进去，不过...你的工作，你必须完成。”

“啊？！”

林阳把郑明心拽起来，和他交换体位，躺在他的身下，郑明心迷茫的跪坐在林阳的腿上。

“用嘴。”

？

！

郑明心一开始没明白，然后看着林阳示意的眼神才突然反应过来，他竟然让自己...!

看着林阳粗壮的身下之物，先不说自己想着要把它放到嘴里就恶心，就说这怎么可能放得下？

看着郑明心单纯恐惧的眼神，林阳有一点点心软，但转念一下，自己是花钱了的，他要是不愿意可以不干啊，“你要是做了，我答应你一个条件。”

狠话莫名的没说出来，林阳不明白自己是怎么一回事，明明可以强制命令郑明心的，这回到变成了一道选择题。

“...”吞咽了一下口水，郑明心咬着嘴唇，“那...我想上学。”

“？”

“我想上大学。”

“就这个？好，你继续吧。”

见林阳答应了，郑明心也没办法在说什么，自己除了要钱还想要的就是上学。现下只能控制自己内心的抵触了，反正昨天也已经...不是吗？

自嘲了一下，郑明心俯身轻轻亲吻了一下早已升起的粗壮。

“嗯...继续。”林阳应和着

闭上眼睛，郑明心张开嘴低下头，舌头被堵的无处可走，只能顺着纹路吞咽舔舐着。

“快点”林阳抓着郑明心的头发按了下去

“唔~”干呕的感觉硬生生被顶了回去，郑明心只能顺从的包裹住林阳的欲望，感受那物在嘴中愈来愈大，嘴角有种撕裂的感觉。

郑明心也不知道接下来该怎么办，就这么僵持着。

林阳见郑明心没反应，知道他肯定又不知道怎么做了，只好起身压在他身上自己动作。

“唔唔~”郑明心说不出话来，生理性的泪水流下，落在嘴唇上，那便是与林阳的交接处，林阳一直动着，自己一直受着。

终于，林阳停了下来，液体喷薄而发，然后退出。

郑明心趴在床边呕着，嘴里的液体有着浓厚的腥味。正趴着的时候，林阳又一次压了过来。

这么快？！

林阳的硬物抵在郑明心的两腿之间，或许是顾及了郑明心一开始说的话，林阳没有进入郑明心的身体里，只是在他的两腿之间摩擦着。

“嗯...鞥...”

腿间的软肉被一次又一次的撞击着，郑明心弓起身来，不由自主的摸向自己一直没有释放的欲望，轻轻撸动着。

“郑明心，”林阳趴在郑明心的背上，咬着他的耳朵说道，“我很满意。”

话还没说完，就继续在他的腿根抽插。

两个人是一起释放的，结束后郑明心无力的趴着，没过多久就睡着了。

清早，他是被后穴的疼痛与清凉搞醒的。

“林总，你干什么？”

林阳把郑明心的两腿打开，两根手指进进出出，涂抹着什么。

“药，既然你醒了，自己来吧。”

“啊？”

林阳把手里的药膏放在郑明心的手里，“自己来。”

“现在吗？”郑明心脸突然变得通红，就算两个人早就...但让自己在林阳面前插自己...虽然是上药，但...怪怪的...

“你说呢？你不是说你难受吗？”

不做就是昨天在骗林阳了，郑明心觉还没睡醒，脑子还昏昏沉沉就被迫做这些事了。

跪在床上，右手伸到后面，探进去一根沾着药膏的手指，在肠壁里涂抹着。

“呜...”等第二根手指进去的时候，郑明心身体也已经跟着红了起来，努力的压抑住自己的呻吟声，两根手指深入的在通道里上着药，尤其是里面被顶的发痛的那一点。

林阳看的身体有了反应，看看时间，算了洗个澡今天还有事呢。

不再顾着郑明心这边，林阳冲了一个冷水澡，就离开了，临走前不忘告诉郑明心，“学校的事你放心，我的人，要上也必须是个好学校。”

昨天还不算费精力，林阳一走，郑明心就起身洗漱，然后去了剧组。

路上反复思量林阳说的话，自己就可以上大学了。


	4. Chapter 4

最近林阳好像真的很忙，自从郑明心搬到林阳住的酒店房间一直没见过他。

也不知道林阳最近在忙什么...郑明心趴在床上，双眼无神的看着剧本。

！想什么呢，想他干嘛？每次见到林阳不是被上就是被动手动脚，没事想他干嘛。

现在钱也有了，学校也有了，就等电影拍完，下学期一开学就可以上大学了。出了名，挣了钱，有了学历...生活真是挺美好的。

虽然这是用自己的身体换来的...

电影里new高中时期的部分已经拍完了，现在在朱拉大学拍new的大学生活了，也就是林阳该来和郑明心对戏了。

看着冷酷的林阳不知道能不能演出tay那种深情温柔中带着些许懦弱的性格。new和tay最后没有在一起很大一部分原因就是tay不敢面对世俗，所以不得已分手。

明天也不知道能不能看到林阳，他会不会去呢？如果他不去，这戏不好拍不是吗？

怎么又想起他来了，郑明心！别想了，快睡觉！

*

郑明心一早就到剧组了，人来的不多，不过还好钟鹏是在的。

“钟导演，今天...”郑明心顿了一下，突然意识到，林阳来不来这件事自己没理由过问，“奥，没事了。”

？钟鹏看着郑明心匆忙走到自己身边，话说一半又走了，奇奇怪怪。

没过一会，人陆陆续续都到齐了，郑明心的妆也画好了，服装也换好了，可以开拍了。

林阳不在，只能挑着拍，这部分讲的是new刚意识到自己喜欢tay的无措与暗自激动。

之前钟鹏说这个人物形象和自己身世背景很像，没想到，这感情线好像和自己也...有一点点像呢。

郑明心暗自苦笑到

没错，昨天晚上强制命令自己睡觉，结果满脑子都是林阳...想着他的一举一动，想着自己在不认识他之前的那份敬仰羡慕。

想着想着...也就越陷越深了

*

“卡！”钟鹏喊到，“可以啊，郑明心，人物把握的不错。下一场先不拍了，化妆组重新化妆，林阳一会到。”

林阳一会到！

应该有十天左右没看到他了吧，一会的戏是哪段来着？奥，对了，钟鹏说林阳来了就先把吻戏拍了。

吻戏！

和林阳在一起的两次，别说接吻了，林阳就是亲都没亲过自己。

这次...

说实话，郑明心有些紧张

*

“导演，frank也到了。”

“来了，那行先拍完林阳和郑明心的对手戏，在让frank去拍吻戏。”

？

什么意思？

看着郑明心迷惑的眼神，钟鹏想起来忘和他说了，“林阳不想拍吻戏，还好frank的侧脸和林阳很像，就几个镜头而已。”

钟鹏说的理所应当，对啊，本来都没什么感情，和谁拍不是拍呢？

郑明心没说什么，只是等着林阳换好衣服两个人一起拍戏。

*

这是一段感情戏，两个人相互表明心意后，tay勇敢的吻住了new，这也是整部电影里唯一的吻戏。

林阳的演技很好，这是郑明心没有想到的，不过也对，一个总裁八面玲珑，早就能做到千人千面了吧。

“林阳，”钟鹏喊到，“下一段吻戏你下来吧。”

郑明心看着frank的脸，是和林阳有些像，管他呢，拍好自己的戏就好了。

“不用了，我自己来。”

！

林阳要和我演吻戏了？

林阳竟然会去演吻戏？

来自郑明心和钟鹏的震惊...

那我不是白来一趟？

来着frank的迷惑...

“别废话，快拍。”

“诶诶诶，行了继续吧。”钟鹏扶额，大少爷想一出是一出。

郑明心清楚的感觉到自己心跳如雷，眼看着林阳的嘴唇越来越近，自己近乎腿软。

“唔~”

林阳吻了上来，但是不是按剧本里那样小心翼翼，贴了一下嘴唇就起身。

而是，扣住了自己的脑袋，搂住了自己的腰，紧紧的抱着自己，然后伸出肆无忌惮的舌头在自己的口腔中横冲直撞。

林阳的舌头缠绕住了郑明心的舌头，相互交缠着，可郑明心完全处于被动，躲闪不及只能被迫接受。

众目睽睽之下，良久，林阳终于起身。

郑明心被吻的脸通红一片，顾不上擦掉嘴角的液体，大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气。

“额...林阳...”从专业的角度说，“这部戏tay是懦弱的，你这...这么凶猛...怎么体现出tay之后不敢和new在一起的心态啊？”

“那就让他们在一起不就行了。”

“？”

“把结局改了。”说完，林阳擦了一下嘴角，抓着郑明心转身离开了。

“这...”副导演问钟鹏，“这可怎么办？要不找编剧商量商量？”

“找什么啊，就按他说的改，让编剧把后面的情节微调一下，结局改成taynew最后在一起。”钟鹏看着林阳离开的方向不爽的说，要不是看在你是投资人，我...！

*

“你干嘛！”

林阳拽着郑明心一直走，也不说其他的话。终于到了一个楼前

“你不是要上学吗？就在朱拉，你不要学电气工程吗，这就是工程学院。”

“你。。。”

“少废话。”林阳抓着郑明心上楼，随手一推门就开了，“走。”

一间教室

干净的黑板，空旷的讲台，整齐的桌椅

“这是...？”郑明心不知道林阳要干什么

“干你。”

！？

郑明心被林阳推在一张长桌上，桌子很窄自己的后背有一半是在外无着落的。

林阳扑上来，解着郑明心的腰带

“这里有摄像头！”郑明心挣扎着，但和林阳，他不敢用力。

“谁敢放出去，除了你我不会有第三个人会看到这段记录的。”林阳难得解释这么久，不过手下的动作一点都没停下来。

直到郑明心的身体完全接触空气，林阳开始解开自己的西裤腰带。

这里是教室，自己躺在课桌上...郑明心实在没眼看现在发生的一切，抬起一只手臂挡在眼前，企图装作看不到的样子。

“唔！”毫无征兆，林阳突然伸了一根手指进去

“这里好多了吧，我看差不多了。”

于是又伸进一根手指试探着

已经十天没经历这些的小穴有些干燥紧致，现在就连两根手指进去也有些吃力，更何况在狭窄的桌子上，林阳用不上力气。

“好...疼...”郑明心倒吸一口凉气，抽噎着

“忍一忍就好了”林阳难得的安慰了郑明心几句，不仅如此还闭上眼睛亲了亲郑明心的嘴角。

好不容易，手指能顺利的进出了，林阳也该亲自上阵了。

早就急不可耐的林阳，立刻提枪上阵。

“等等！”郑明心瞄了一眼林阳，立刻叫停，“你还没戴上那个...”

“什么？”

“就是...tt”

“谁没事把那玩意带在身边。”林阳不再理会郑明心了，专心做自己想干的事了。

没有了外物，纯粹的肉体与肉体之间的触碰，林阳很是享受这种紧密包裹的感觉，一点一点感受着郑明心后穴的一张一缩。

空旷的教室回荡着“噗呲噗呲”的水声，还有...一句句破碎的呻吟声。

“林总...嗯...我...”郑明心此时意识有些模糊了，说出的话完全不经过大脑，只是随着林阳的律动，痛苦有快乐的表达自己内心的欲望。

林阳一次次碾压记忆中那个点，那个可以领郑明心更加神志不清的点，那个可以获取郑明心一次次喘息的点。

不知道过了多久，郑明心被生理性的泪水模糊了双眼，只知道林阳终于停止了进攻，不过那物还没从自己身体里拿出去。

“天黑了，回酒店吧。”林阳把手伸进了郑明心未被脱下的上衣里，手里搓揉着郑明心的胸口。

“这...”身体里都是林阳留下的液体，现在他没起身还好，他一抽出去，自己裤子下面不就湿了一大片了吗。

看出了郑明心的犹豫，林阳从衣兜里拿出一样东西，郑明心没见过但看形状...这是蛋状吗...？

“用这个堵住，就不会流出来了。”说着林阳就退了出来，紧接着把手里那玩意堵在了郑明心的身上。

林阳把刚才扔在另一张桌子上的裤子拾了起来，让郑明心穿上，自己抖抖衣裤，干净利落的起身了。

郑明心扶着腰，被迫忍着下身的奇怪感觉，红着脸穿上了裤子。

直到现在，郑明心才明白，今天，林阳是算好的，不随身带tt，那带这玩意干嘛？林阳是故意的！

林阳带着郑明心离开朱拉大学，钟鹏他们早就收拾完工了，主角走了，还拍什么啊。正值暑假，校园里几乎没有几个人。郑明心也就不装作没事的样子，干脆抓着林阳的衣袖亦步亦趋着。

幸好，林阳没说什么。


End file.
